[unreadable] The primary goal of this training program in Nutrition is to train the next generation of physician scientists and basic researchers who are committed to the prevention of disease and health promotion through careers in human Nutrition. Trainees of special interest to this program are 1) physicians who have completed their residency training and whose goal is to develop academic careers as physician nutrition specialists; and 2) basic scientists who are committed to developing research careers in nutrition, especially those with a major interest in human nutrition who are likely to benefit most from post-doctoral training in the ambience of a major medical center. The second major goal of this application is to support excellent pre-doctoral training in nutrition. Pre-doctoral candidates will be considered from the Food Science and Human Nutrition Department at Colorado State University (FSHN/CSU), and the Epidemiology program at the University of Colorado School of Medicine. All training will be in an environment that promotes collaborative, integrative research between physicians and basic scientists. The program provides integrated research opportunities and training in areas ranging from the cellular/molecular level, to in vivo studies in animals, to basic human research involving tracer methodologies to investigate whole body metabolism and nutrient homeostasis, to human behavioral studies, and through to epidemiologic studies of disease etiology. Associated clinical and public health nutrition research interests include: nutrition across the life cycle in North America and in developing countries; diabetes; obesity; liver disease; and cognitive and neurologic function. Department affiliations of program faculty are Pediatrics (especially the Division of Nutrition), Medicine, Preventive Medicine, Physiology, and FSHN/CSU; all are affiliated with the Colorado Clinical Nutrition Research Unit. The training program typically provides 2-3 years of research training and will include formal training in research ethics, research methodology and data analysis. The program directors, steering committee, and faculty mentors are committed to actively supporting and guiding trainees in the next steps in their career development. The trainees from this Nutrition training program will be exceptionally well suited to meet the challenges presented by the current paradox of increasing prevalence of chronic diseases impacted by dietary and lifestyle factors co-existing with persisting pockets of vulnerability to nutritional inadequacy. [unreadable] [unreadable]